This invention relates to a method for satellite constellation growth and more specifically to a method for adding capacity to a satellite communications network over time.
At the present time, communications networks are being formed using space vehicles, or satellites. Several different types of networks using different types of satellites can be provided. For example, geo-synchronous satellites are used in many instances to provide fixed signals (e.g. television, telephone etc.) between fixed points.
An example of a more fluid system is one in which low flying satellites are provided in orbits that cooperate to form a constellation. Generally, more than one satellite is provided in the same orbit but spaced from the other satellites in the orbit to provide continuous coverage of the surface of the earth. The orbit defines a plane that may be, for example, a polar plane (or orbit) and a constellation is generally formed by a plurality of planes.
Due to the large up-front financial and time investment involved in fielding a satellite constellation, these systems or networks often do not reach peak capacity for a number of years after the initial start up. Once peak communications capacity is achieved, most constellation designs have no fundamental provision to add capacity, except for wholesale replacement of satellites with those having increased functionality. In many instances, it would be desirable to be able to incrementally modify the constellation after initial deployment to add more capacity in a fashion that does not interrupt service.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a method to grow a satellite constellation in an incremental fashion and without interruption in service.